Forgive and Forget
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan's point of view when he has a fight with Cal and tries to help a patient. Based on the episode: Hearts and Flowers.
1. Ethan's POV

**Hey all,**

 **Just watched Casualty. It's not looking good for our boys. The blow to the stomach that Cal did to Ethan: ouch. That happened to me once so I know how Ethan feels. Anyway this wasn't the idea I mentioned in 'My Rescue Mission.' That's coming soon but at the minute I kind of wanted to try something new which will be a POV from Ethan so hope it turns out good! : )**

I was putting something in my locker when I heard a question being thrown from behind me.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I slowly turned the key in my locker as I locked it then turned around and it revealed Cal. I felt my entire body anger. I ignored his question as I tried to get past him but he stopped me, "Hey." I heard Cal trying to sound calm. I then tried to force my way through him until he pushed me back. "Hey. I'm talking to you!" Cal's voice became annoyed slightly. I gave up trying to get past him. "Look! I was going to tell you about Emilie." I huffed as I couldn't believe Cal. "I just didn't think you were ready." I could feel the agitation.

"Oh, what, so you were protecting me, is that it?" I asked with annoyance.

"Yes." Cal replied, trying to sound honest but I just couldn't believe him so I just came out and said it:

"It's about you Cal, it's ALWAYS about you!" I strained my voice as I pointed angrily at him.

"Oh, not this again!" Cal sighed. "Maybe I just didn't want you wimping out on me like you always do." Cal looked me square in face, what he said made me do the unthinkable, I grabbed him and kneed him slightly above the groin. I heard him let out a painful noise. I continued to scuffle with him. Was I trying to leave the staff room or was I generally wanting to fight him? We both pulled on each other's scrub shirts. "Stop this!" Cal demanded but I refused to let go. I wanted him to pay.

I continued to scuffle with him until he got a hand free and loudly slapped me in the side of the face, causing me to fall down. He looked down at me whilst he breathed heavily but I quickly got back up and charged into him with all my strength from the adrenaline. I watched as he fell backwards, landing outside the staff room, along with the coat hanger. I didn't give him a chance to get back up. I had so much anger. I grabbed him by the V neck of his shirt.

"Ethan. Stop!" Cal demanded once again. How could I stop? All this pain and anger he had caused me. He expected me to drop it like that? I don't think so. I'm not a wimp. He pulled himself up as I hung onto him, he grabbed the sleeves of my shirt. "Stop!" Cal shouted as he violently punched me in the stomach. It caused me to bend down, coughing harshly.

"Okay, hey hey!" Charlie ran over to break it up. I leaned against the wall behind me.

"What the hell's going on?!" Dr Hanna shrieked. I couldn't respond. I continued to cough from being winded. I straightened myself up against the wall. I looked opposite me to see Cal also doing the same as he placed a hand on his lower stomach. "Where do you think you are?! Fighting like kids!" I watched as Zoe picked up the coat hanger.

"Sorry." My voice sounded harsh. It was all I could say.

"Sorry?" Zoe mimicked. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?" Zoe asked me as I still coughed, trying to get my breath back. Charlie then answered the question for me.

"Zoe, they're dealing with a very difficult family problem at the moment. They're going to sort it amicably. Isn't that right?" I couldn't answer questions right now. I placed a hand on my stomach as I closed my eyes seeing nothing but stars. I felt faint. "Ethan?!" Charlie called me. Was it to get my attention? Or was he worried? But then he looked at Cal. "Cal? Is that right?" Charlie pleaded for one of us to answer him. I continued to cough as I felt blood from a cut on my lip, it was sore and it was stinging.

"Yeah." I heard Cal mumble.

"You are lucky you've got Charlie on side, because this is unacceptable." Zoe frowned. I continued to hold my stomach. I never taken a blow like that before so it felt absolutely horrible. I breathed deeply and nodded at Zoe. "Now grow up and get back to work!" Zoe demanded. "All of you back to work!" She demanded to the on lookers of nurses and doctors. I wanted to sit down for a couple of seconds but I had to get away from Cal. I continued to cough as I sorely walked past Cal and Charlie without looking at them.

 ***Outside the ED***

I ran outside in the dark as I heard Dion scream out in pain. From where I was standing, it looked like he was trying to get Jill in the car. I ran over to them.

"Cal!" I shouted for him as I looked behind me to see if Cal was there as I continued to run towards the car parked by the peace garden. One second Dion was standing, looking at his side, the next he grabbed Jill. Using her necklace to strangle her. I quickly ran behind Dion, trying my best to pull him off Jill. "Hey. Get off her. Get off!" I continued to pull Dion away but he still gripped on to her. I panicked as I heard her gasping for breath. Cal was right behind me.

I don't know what happened but something made Dion scream as he pushed me off him and turned around as he attempted to swing for me. I had a quick glimpse at the scissors imbedded in his side before ducking backwards, trying not to fall over but I fell on my hands and leg as Cal restrained Dion from behind to stop him attacking me and had him pinned against the car. I quickly got up and went straight to Jill as she sat in the car seat.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, feeling slightly anxious. She didn't answer or nod. Her first thing was to get the necklace off her. She threw it at Dion's feet.

"Looks like you were right. You ARE still a loser." Cal spoke into Dion's ear. Cal may of helped me, possibly saving me from a broken nose and ribs but I still can't forgive him for what he's done.

My mind was made up...

 **Sorry it's long but hopefully you guys have enjoyed this little POV. I honestly enjoyed writing it and I might do more like it in the future : )**


	2. Cal's POV

**Hey all,**

 **This was originally suppose to be a one a shot but I really enjoyed writing the first chapter that I thought I would do it from another person's point of view: Cal's.**

 **I might do a Charlie and Zoe POV since they were involved also.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

I was fed up of Ethan constantly blanking me, I had to confront him. I walked into the staff room, noticing Ethan putting something in his locker then shutting the door too it.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I asked, annoyed as I spoke to his back. I saw him take the key out of his locker as he slowly turned around and walked in my direction, completely ignoring me. I stood in his way as he tried to get past me. "Hey." I said calmly then I felt Ethan forcing himself into my body to try and leave the staff room. "Hey. I'm talking to you!" My voice angered as I pushed him back. "Look! I was going to tell you about Emilie." I watched as Ethan exhaled and shook his head in disbelief. "I just didn't think you were ready." I tried to explain but Ethan didn't believe me.

"Oh, what, so you were protecting me, is that it?" Ethan asked me with a very ungrateful face.

"Yes!" I declared truthfully but Ethan still couldn't believe me.

"It's about you Cal, it's ALWAYS about you!" I could hear the tension in Ethan's voice as he pointed harshly at me. I wish he would just change the record already.

"Oh. Not this again!" I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head a little then I looked back at Ethan and looked him straight in the eyes. "Maybe I just didn't want you wimping out on me like you always do." Ethan looked at me with an unknown emotion. He then showed an emotion when he grabbed the shoulders of my shirt and kneed me above the groin. "Argh!" I let out a painful grunt as Ethan continued to push me towards the door. He wouldn't let go of my shirt so I started grabbing his to get him off me.

"Stop this." I demanded as Ethan still wouldn't let go of my arms and shirt. I didn't want to but I had to do this; I got a hand free and I slapped Ethan loudly in the side of his face. "Stop!" I exclaimed as I heard Ethan let out a cry as I whacked him. I watched as he fell to the floor but I was surprised with how quickly he got up and how he still wasn't giving up on fighting me. He rammed his head and shoulder into my abdomen and I fell backwards, catching a coat hanger on the way out of the staff room. I heard my entire body thud as I landed on my back, on the floor. Ethan still refused to give up.

"Ethan. Stop!" I demanded once again as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to my feet. I was really surprised with how strong he was. I first noticed it when he kneed me hard. I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice; "Stop!" I bellowed as I rammed my fist into his stomach. I heard Ethan make a painful noise, he bent down in pain, starting to cough as I held onto him and slowly let go.

"Okay, hey hey!" Charlie shouted as he rushed over. He pulled me away from Ethan and pushed me to a wall as Ethan was still bent down, coughing very hard, he sounded like he was about to be sick. I leaned in to the wall as Charlie looked at me with disappointment. The adrenaline was leaving as I felt the pain in my lower abdomen come back. I groaned in exhaustion and pain. I could still hear Ethan coughing.

"What the hell's going on?!" I heard a high-pitch voice as Zoe walked up to us all. I didn't answer and neither could Ethan due to him trying to get his breath back. "Where do you think you are?! Fighting like kids!" I watched as Zoe picked up the coat hanger. I didn't answer.

"Sorry." I heard Ethan's wheezed voice, he felt the cut on his lip as he straightened himself up against the wall.

"Sorry?!" Zoe repeated. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?" Zoe expected Ethan to think of an explanation but he could barely talk. I continued to lean back into the wall, breathing hard.

"Zoe, they're dealing with a very difficult family problem at the moment. They're going to sort it amicably. Isn't that right?" Charlie answered. He looked at me and then looked at Ethan as he had his eyes closed and placing a hand on his stomach. "Ethan?!" Charlie called to Ethan but he didn't get a response. He then looked at me. "Cal? Is that right?" Charlie begged for one of us to answer him to stop us from getting a disciplinary.

"Yeah." I spoke softly as I still placed my hand on my lower stomach.

"You are lucky you've got Charlie on side, because this is unacceptable." Zoe glared at me then Ethan. "Now grow up and get back to work!" Zoe demanded angrily. She then turned around and walked away. "All of you back to work!" She demanded to the on lookers of nurses and doctors. I watched as Ethan stood up straight and walked past me and Charlie without even making eye contact with me.

"You were the one that told me to come clean." I glared at Charlie.

"He had a right to know." Charlie answered honestly.

"Yeah, and look what happened." I responded, referring to our fight. Charlie didn't answer, he just looked at me as I sighed, mostly in sadness. "Just stay out of it, Charlie." I groaned as I walked in the opposite direction as Ethan.

 ***Outside the ED***

"Cal!" I heard Ethan shout for my name as he ran ahead of me. I was worried that it sounded like he was in trouble. I ran out of the ED to find Ethan running into the back of Dion, attempting to get him off Jill. "Hey. Get off her. Get off!" I heard Ethan demand as he continued to get Dion away from Jill as he attempted to strangle her.

I heard Dion shout in pain as he pushed Ethan off of him. I watched Ethan as he stumbled backwards whilst avoiding a punch from Dion, causing him to completely lose his footing and fall over. I grabbed and restrained Dion from behind to stop him hurting my brother. Ethan quickly recovered and ran over to Jill as I pinned Dion into the car.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked Jill as he bent down in from of her. Jill quickly ripped off her necklace that Dion used to strangle her. She threw at his feet. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Looks like you were right. You ARE still a loser." I smugly spoke into Dion's ear as he looked defeated.

Did Ethan letting me help him mean that he is going to put all this behind us or was this just being professional and helping a patient?

 **Hope you enjoyed Cal's POV. Sorry it's a bit repetitive but:**

 **Fact: Repetition is an language device that is used in English. Language devices has words such as: Metaphors, similes, personification etc :D**


	3. Charlie's POV

I was standing at the nurses station, looking into some notes on a patient. I was honestly worried that Ethan would not forgive Cal from the whole Emilie situation. I saw Cal walk into the staff room after Ethan earlier. Hopefully they have talked this through. Or so I thought.

There was a large clattering sound coming from the staff room. I ignored it till I heard a voice that sounded like Cal's

"Ethan, stop!" I heard Cal demand. I raised my head and looked towards the sound but I couldn't see since there was a pillar in the way. I walked round it "Stop!" I heard Cal shout another demand and I watched him shove a fist into Ethan's stomach as Ethan shouted in pain, that's when I rushed over to them. They were actually fighting.

"Okay, hey hey!" I shouted. I pulled Cal away from Ethan and pushed him to a wall as I watched Ethan was still bent down, coughing like he was going to be sick. I then looked back at Cal with disappointment, this is not how I planned for them to sort it out.

"What the hell's going on?!" Zoe shouted as she walked up to us all. Neither of the brothers answered. "Where do you think you are?! Fighting like kids!" I watched as Zoe picked up the coat hanger.

"Sorry." Ethan spoke with a very wheezed voice. He also had a cut on his lip. Was this Cal's doing?

"Sorry?!" Zoe repeated. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?" Zoe stared at Ethan expecting him to think of an explanation but he could barely talk. Cal didn't answer either, he just breathed deeply. So I decided to answer for them.

"Zoe, they're dealing with a very difficult family problem at the moment." Zoe looked at me, seeming very unconvinced. "They're going to sort it amicably. Isn't that right?" I explained in panic while Zoe still looked at me, unconvinced. I looked at Cal and I then looked at Ethan as he had his eyes closed and placing a hand on his stomach, he seemed dazed. "Ethan?!" I called to Ethan but he didn't respond to me. I then looked at Cal for an agreement. "Cal? Is that right?" I was practically begging for one of them to answer me to stop them from getting a disciplinary.

"Yeah." Cal spoke softly, finally answering me as he still placed his hand on his lower stomach.

"You are lucky you've got Charlie on side, because this is unacceptable." Zoe glared at Cal. "Now grow up and get back to work!" Zoe demanded angrily. She then turned around and walked away. "All of you back to work!" She demanded to the on lookers of nurses and doctors. I looked at Cal as he watched Ethan stand up straight and walked past me and Cal without even making eye contact with him.

"You were the one that told me to come clean." Cal stared at me, annoyed.

"He had a right to know." I answered honestly.

"Yeah, and look what happened." Cal responded, referring to their fight. I didn't answer, I just looked at Cal as Cal sighed. "Just stay out of it, Charlie." Cal groaned as He walked in the opposite direction as Ethan.


	4. Zoe's POV

"Okay, hey hey!" I heard Charlie shout at Cal and Ethan. He pulled Cal away from Ethan and pushed him to a wall. I began to walk over to them. I watched Ethan was bent down, sounding like he was going to retch.

"What the hell's going on?!" I shouted as I approached them all, looking at the state of the boys and coat hanger on the floor, I figured it out. Neither of the brothers answered me. "Where do you think you are?! Fighting like kids!" I picked up the coat hanger.

"Sorry." Ethan answered me with a very wheezed voice.

"Sorry?!" I asked back. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?" I stared at Ethan expecting him to think of an explanation. Cal didn't answer me either. I was honestly annoyed with these two. They're adults!

"Zoe, they're dealing with a very difficult family problem at the moment." I looked at Charlie. They should not bring their personal problems into work. "They're going to sort it amicably. Isn't that right?" Charlie explained quickly while I still looked at him, unconvinced. I was still awaiting an answer from the boys. I looked at Cal. "Ethan?!" Charlie called to Ethan. I looked at Ethan as he placed a hand on his stomach, he seemed dazed but he didn't respond to Charlie. Charlie then looked at Cal for an agreement. "Cal? Is that right?" He sounded anxious for one of them to answer. I really should report this.

"Yeah." Cal spoke softly, finally answering Charlie.

"You are lucky you've got Charlie on side, because this is unacceptable." I glared at Cal then Ethan. "Now grow up and get back to work!" I demanded angrily. I then turned around and walked away. "All of you back to work!" I demanded with my arms to the on lookers of nurses and doctors who were watching.

 **Was going to be a short chapter due to Zoe's lack of knowledge on what's going on. Hope you enjoyed these little POV's and hopefully I will make some more in the future. Thank you all! : )**


	5. What Could of Happened

**Hey all,**

 **Got a request from a guest to write a chapter about Ethan's blow to the stomach causing more damage than it did on the show. I also thought that was going to happen but sadly our imaginations are too great hehe.**

 **This isn't a POV sadly. Hope that's okay.**

"Ethan. Stop!" Cal demanded. He pulled himself up as Ethan hung onto him, Cal grabbed the sleeves of Ethan's shirt. "Stop!" Cal shouted as he violently punched Ethan in the stomach. It caused Ethan to bend down, coughing harshly.

"Okay, hey hey!" Charlie ran over to break it up. Ethan leaned against the wall behind him.

"What the hell's going on?!" Dr Hanna shrieked. Ethan couldn't respond. He continued to cough from being winded. He straightened himself up against the wall. Ethan looked opposite him to see Cal also doing the same as what Ethan was doing as he placed a hand on his lower stomach. "Where do you think you are?! Fighting like kids!" Zoe picked up the coat hanger.

"Sorry." Ethan's voice sounded harsh.

"Sorry?" Zoe mimicked. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?" Zoe asked Ethan as he still coughed, trying to get his breath back. Charlie then answered the question for them both.

"Zoe, they're dealing with a very difficult family problem at the moment. They're going to sort it amicably. Isn't that right?" Ethan couldn't answer questions right now. He placed a hand on his stomach as he closed my eyes seeing nothing but stars. He felt faint. "Ethan?!" Charlie called him. He looked at Cal. "Cal? Is that right?"

"Yeah." Cal replied but the voices sounded muffled to Ethan.

Ethan could feel his legs going weak. Charlie and Zoe were watching Cal as Cal looked up. No one watched Ethan.

"You are lucky you got Charlie on side." Zoe spoke at Cal then looked at Ethan. "Because this is-" Zoe was cut off by Ethan's pale state. "Ethan?" Zoe held out her hands towards Ethan. "Are you okay?"

Before Ethan could answer, he immediately collapsed. Zoe caught him and lowered him the ground whilst Cal ran over to help her lower him more slowly.

"Ethan? Ethan, can you hear me?" Zoe asked as she shined a torch in his eyes. Cal grabbed a coat, rolled it up then put it underneath Ethan's head and took off his glasses and stethoscope.

"This is my fault." Cal shuddered a breath as he looked down at Ethan.

"We'll discuss this later, Cal. Why don't you go get a trolley. Okay?" Zoe asked soothingly. She should be mad but it won't do any good. Cal nodded before getting up and going to get one. Charlie then bent down next Zoe.

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked.

"I want to rule out internal bleeding. Let's keep this to us though Charlie." Zoe suggested. Charlie nodded as Ethan slowly came round and groaned.

"Ethan?" Charlie looked down at the young doctor. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Charlie requested as he grabbed Ethan's hand, who slowly and weakly squeezed Charlie's hand. "Very good." Charlie smiled. Ethan looked at Charlie with half opened eyes.

"Ethan, it's Zoe. Welcome back." Zoe smiled a little as did Ethan before he choked up some vomit. Zoe and Charlie immediately rolled him over. "Okay. That's it." Zoe soothed as she rubbed Ethan's back whilst he continued to vomit. Cal turned up with a trolley. "Right lets get him up."

Ethan slowly sat up as Charlie and Cal grabbed each of his arms and slowly placed him on his feet.

"Easy, easy." Charlie spoke to Ethan as he tried to keep balanced from the dizziness. They then placed him on the trolley.

"I'm fine." Ethan spoke breathlessly as he swung his legs on the trolley.

"I've heard that before." Cal smirked but Ethan death stared at him. Cal was kind of glad Zoe and Charlie didn't see that. Ethan looked in the other direction as he leaned his back on the trolley.

"Let's take him for an abdominal CT." Zoe suggested. "Cal, you wait here." Zoe instructed as she and Charlie pushed Ethan away.

A little while later. Ethan sat in a cubicle, he was bored so he thought he would try and sleep. Once his adrenaline left, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes but shot them straight open when he heard his curtain open.

"Ethan." Cal exhaled a breath as he shut the curtain behind him. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now."

"Now you start to think. Close the curtain on your way out." Ethan sighed.

"I am sorry, Ethan." Cal spoke, slightly annoyed. He was tired of saying it over and over again. Ethan ignored him. By this time Zoe walked in.

"Ethan. You look better. I have your results. They are clear but I think you should go home. No exceptions." Zoe smiled a little.

"Thank you." Ethan smiled. Zoe then left the cubicle.

"I'll go treat your patients. I know you don't want me to but it's the least I can do." Cal sighed then left the cubicle. Ethan opened his mouth to call after Cal but he didn't bother. He threw his head back into the pillow and sighed.

 **Hope this was okay for all of you. This is what I was thinking could of happened. Thank you to the guest for suggesting it. I hope you like it also.**


End file.
